


Isaac and his scarf

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fic for week 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac and his scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T for helping me with this

Isaac knew that Stiles would be upset that he went out to help when he should be resting, but he couldn’t let Derek do this on his own. Derek was his Alpha. So instead, he made sure to drink the warm chicken broth that Stiles had left for him before he dug around the loft for his coat. 

As he was racing out the door, he saw the scarf Stiles had knitted him in an attempt to control his ADHD better. He knew his body temperature wasn’t back to his usual overheating, so he gently grabbed the scarf, winding it around his neck with a soft smile on his face before racing out the door.


End file.
